The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs
The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs is a children's animated series, produced by Saban Entertainment, that aired on Fox Kids from 1998 until it was cancelled in 1999. Plot The Spy Dogs are a secret organization of dogs that are dedicated to protecting their world. Characters All animals are intelligent enough to walk on two legs and talk. The first season of The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs used traditional cel animation, but the second season used the digital ink and paint process. Main operatives *'Dog Zero' (voiced by Adam West) - A dog of an unknown breed who is the Leader of the Spy Dogs. *'Ralph' (voiced by Micky Dolenz) - A mutt from America who is a high-ranking Spy Dog. *'Mitzy' (voiced by Mary Kay Bergman) - A terrier from America who is a high-ranking Spy Dog. *'Scribble' (voiced by Micky Dolenz) - A mutt from America who is a Spy Dog-in-Training. *'Angus' (voiced by Jim Ward) - A Scottish Terrier from Scotland who is the technological genius of the Spy Dogs. *'Von Rabie' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - A dog of unknown breed (somewhere around Pit Bull, Boxer, Rottweiler and Doberman) from America (originally from Australia) who is an operative of the Spy Dogs. *'Frank' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - *'Stahl' (voiced by Michael Donovan) - *'B.A.R.K. squad' - S.W.A.T. or Marine dogs. They always wear blue goggles, helmets and waistcoats. They are led by Furry (voiced by Billy West) and consist of Dallas, Rock, Buck and Hatchet (voiced by Billy West). Other operatives *'Ayanna' - A Basenji from India. *'Chukchi' (voiced by Billy West) - A Siberian Husky from Antarctica who is an operative at Ice Station Husky. *'DahgChow' - A Chow Chow from China. *'Noodle' (Voiced by Dee Baker)' '- A Culinary Grey Poodle-Bichon Frise from Paris, France. *'Erin' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - An Irish Setter from Ireland. Ralph has a crush on her. Villains *'Catastrophe': (voiced by Jim Cummings): The arch-nemesis of the Spy Dogs organization who serves as the primary antagonist of the series. He is a cat with prosthetic, mechanical tail, which he wore because his natural one was bitten off by a dog or lost in an accident in a rocking chair testing facility. He tried to take over the world with an army of mummy cats and Bastet. His metal tail suggests he is a parody of Dr. No, while he is sometimes seen stroking a mouse similar to Ernst Stavro Blofeld's white cat. **'Maws': Catastrophe's henchman with big teeth, a spoof of Jaws. **'Oddball': Catastrophe's muscular henchman (a Siamese Cat) with a bowler hat and blue bowtie. based on the villain Oddjob with the trademark bowler hat. *'Baron Bone' (voiced by Clancy Brown): A human who attempted to corner the market in beef by luring all the cows in the world with a giant ball of cud. **'Miss Tenderloin' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Baron Bone's female servant. *'Colosatron': A computer that wanted to take over the world. Its name and goal are taken from the film Colossus: The Forbin Project. *'D'Cell' (voiced by Eddie Deezen): A human who tried to steal every new gadget in the world so he would be on the cutting edge of technology. *'Ernest Anyway': A hunter who tried to capture the Loch Ness Monster. His name is a parody of writer Ernest Hemingway. *'Ernst Stavro Blowfish' (voiced by Ben Stein): He took control of all the fast food restaurants in the world just because he thinks he is evil. Named after Ernst Stavro Blofeld. *'Mistress Pavlov' (voiced by Wendie Malick): She tried to use her hypnotic powers to have the owners of dogs do her bidding. A joke on the Pavlov's Dog psychology experiment. *'Oatz Couture' (voiced by Ami Dolenz): She created clothes for dogs that were provoking diseases. *'Porkzilla': He is not really evil. After he drank special potion to grow bigger, he became huge and went to the city to eat, a spoof of Godzilla. *'Space Slugs' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Billy West): They tried to bury the would in slime to recreate their home world which was destroyed. Also tried to mutate the children of the world into Space Slugs by tainting lunchroom food in schools. *'Spin Doctors': They put a spell on the TV watchers of the world to make them watch too much television. *'The Flea Nation' (voiced by Jim Cummings and Billy West): A race of fleas. *'Granny Larceny' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): An old lady criminal who uses her babies to commit crimes. **'Pookie, Wookums, and Coochy': Granny Larceny's grand-babies who are programmed to commit crimes. Pookie is a master of the rattle-chuks. Wookums is a master of diaper-fu. Coochy has the ability of sticky drool. *'Al Catraz' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): The strict owner of the dog kennel where Ralph was dropped off while his owners were going on vacation. Al was displeased that his father had his dog inherit his fortune instead of Al. Technology Dog tags - Communicators Hydrant - Hydrant samurai Humanesks - Androids large enough to be piloted by one or two spydogs, depending on model. The slimmer models are for one spydog, and the more obese models carry a co-pilot. Pet Store Plane - Planes. Usually used to transport cargo. Toilets - Invented as water bowls and communication devices Mitzi's hair bow - Binoculars, boomerang, throwing knife, circular saw B.A.R.K uses rocket propelled grenades, rifles and plastic explosives Bones *''Bone bomb'' - Bone that explodes *''Flash bone'' - Big flash that can temporary blind someone *''Bone phone'' - Telephone Episode list First Season (1998-1999) #K-9 or The Secret File of the Masticated Mongrel / Postal or The Secret File of the Contaminated Correspondence #Hair or The Secret File of the Frenetic Follicles / Homework or The Secret File of the Catastrophic Calculation #Bone or The Secret File of the Pilfered Porterhouses / Time or The Secret File of the Diggety Dogs #Ernest or The Secret File of the Manly Man / Spin or The Secret File of the Television Taboo #Twilight or The Secret File of the Meowing Mummies / Fetch or The Secret File of the Paleozoic Puppy #Small or The Secret File of the Diminutive Doggies / Water or The Secret File of the Disastrous Dehydration #I.H.R.F. or The Secret File of the Felonius Fish / Oatz or The Secret File of the Appalling Apparel #D'Cell or The Secret File of the Nefarious Nerd / Halfday or The Secret File of the Hapless Half-Pint #Zero or The Secret File of the Criminal Calculator / Pups or The Secret File of the Patrolling Pooches #Obedience or The Secret of the Malicious Mesmerizer / DoggyLand or The Secret Case of The Broadway Bowsers #Lunch or The Secret File of the Violated Vittles / Iditarod or The Secret File of the Diabolical Dograce #Porkzilla or The Secret File of the Bacony Behemoth / Money or The Secret File of the Currency Crisis #Mange or The Secret File of the Ronin Rover / Scribble or The Secret File of the Mmeremmnnere Mmnernnmmre Second Season (1999) #Tusk or The Secret File of the Refurbished Rampagers / Install or The Secret File of the Retrofitting Rovers #Charlie or The Secret File of the Angelic Airheads / Automutt or The Secret File of the Short-Circuiting Sibling #Granny or The Secret File of the Sinister Septuagenarian / Founders or The Secret File of the Originating Operatives #Tail or The Secret File of the Apprehended Appendage / Tomorrow or The Secret File of the Persnickety Prophet #Howl or The Secret File of the Silk Stalkings / Thirteen or The Secret File of the Ectoplasmic Escapees #Escape or the Secret Files of the Intrepid Inmate / Exposed or The Secret Files of the Divulgent Documentation #Virgil or The Secret Files of the Dorky Do-Gooder / Bunny or The Secret File of the Reiving Rabbit #DNA or The Secret File of the Dastardly Dip / Santa or The Secret File of the Yuletide Yahoo #B.A.R.K. or The Secret File of the Cacophonous Canines / Being or The Secret File of the Mindless Mannequin Production credits Season one *'Executive Producers': Daniel Kletzky, Eric S. Rollman, Jim Benton, Michael Hack *'Based upon characters created by': Jim Benton *'Producer': Will Meugniot *'Story Editor': Michael Ryan *'Character Designer': Jim Benton, John Fang *'Prop Designers': Marc J. Ratner, Ron Harris, Shannon Eric Denton *'Layout Designers': Ricardo Abrines, Pat R. Agnasin *'Storyboard Supervisor & Director': Dave Simons *'Storyboards': Tate Roman Arambula, Dave Simons, John Conning, Bob Curtis, Bill Dubay, Bob Fuentes, Mike Hedrick, Rick Hoberg, Brian Hogan, Don Jurwich, Marty Murphy, Tom Nesbitt, Norm Quebedeau, Scott Shaw, Keith Tucker, Jim Benton *'Storyboard Revisionist': Lothell Jones *'Color Stylist': Jo Meugniot *'Painted Backgrounds': Kelly Akins *'Animation Timing Director': Karen Peterson *'Supervising Director': Philip A. Reynolds *'Timing Directors': Dora Case, Mark Glamack, Louie Kachivas, Gwen Wetzler *'Track Reader': Laure A. Wetzler *'Lip Sync': Erik Jan Peterson *'Direction Assistant': Robert Nadsady *'Animation Checker': Joe Dempsey *'Casting & Voice Director': Jamie Simone *'Talent Coordinator': Gustavo A. Pablik *'Dialogue Recordists': David W. Barr, Kevin Newson *'Featured Voices': Micky Dolenz, Adam West, Mary Kay Bergman, Jim Cummings, Michael Donovan, Jess Harnell, Charity James, Maurice LaMarche, Tress MacNeille, Jim Ward, Billy West *'Guest Voices': Charlie Adler, Carlos Alazraqui, Dee Baker, Jocelyn Blue, Clancy Brown, Tifanie Christun, Robert Culp, Eddie Deezen, Ami Dolenz, Pat Fraley, Michael Gough, Jen Hale, Sherman Howard, Dawnn Lewis, Wendie Malick, Valery Pappas, Lou Rawls, Roger Rose, Laura San Giacomo, Kath Soucie, Ben Stein, Patrick Warburton, Frank Welker *'Executive in Charge of Post Production': Clive H. Mizumoto *'Sound Operations Director': Xavier Garcia *'Re-Recording Mixers': Mike Draghi, Mark Ettel, T.A. Moore Jr. *'ADR Recordists': David W. Barr, Kevin Newson *'Dialogue Editors': John Garcia, Michael Garcia *'Sound Effects Editors': Martin Flores, Zoli Osaze, Alan Porzio, Johnnie Valentino *'Foley Artists': Susan B. Lewis, Kalea L. Morton *'Audio Assistants': B.C. Celello, Don Sexton *'Music by': Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi *'Executive in Charge of Music': Ron Kenan *'Music Supervisor': Andrew R. Muson *'Music Producers': Dori Amarillo, Glenn Lacey, Jeremy Sweet *'Music Editors': Barron Abramovitch, Paul Kristan *'Music Engineer': Dori Amarillo *'2nd Music Engineers': Jim Di Julio, Tim Gosselin, Al Lay *'Music Assistants': Juliana Bolden, Dusty Rabbin, John Sperger *'Production Manager': Barbara Cordova Manzo *'Production Coordinator': Kimberly S. Moreau *'Production Assistant': Darlene A. D'Arezzo *'Director of Post Production': Dan Laborico *'Post Production Supervisor': Fifun Amini *'Post Production Coordinator': Rodney Hoewt *'Offline Editor': Katina Zinner *'Assistant Offline Editor': Shawn Logue *'Online Editors': Howard Stein, Scott Cooper *'Telecine Colorist': Brian Borne *'Overseas Supervisor': Cam Drysdale *'Animation Studio': Dai Won Animation Co. Ltd *'Executive in Charge of Animation': Dana C. Booton *'© Saban Entertainment Inc. and Saban International N.V. All Rights Reserved' Season two *'Created by': Jim Benton and Vincent Nguyen *'Character Designer': Jim Benton, John Fang *'Prop Design': John Fang, Marc J. Ratner, Dave Rodriguez *'Layout Designers': Ricardo Abrines, Pat R. Agnasin *'Storyboard Supervisor/Director': Dave Simons *'Storyboards': Patrick Archibald, Jim Benton, Cullen Blaine, Mike Hedrick, Rick Hoberg, Brian Hogan, Lothell Jones, Dan Kubat, J.C. Ponce, Sarge, TV Schafrati, Marc, Schirmeister, Scott Shawi, Dave Simons, Marcus Williams *'Storyboard Revisionist': James Cross, Ken Johnson, Lothell Jones *'Color Stylist': Pam Gibson *'Painted Backgrounds': Kelly Akins, Stephanie Pyren-Fortel *'Animation Timing Director': Karen Peterson *'Supervising Timing Director': Philip A. Reynolds *'Timing Directors': Brad Case, John Cataldi, Rudy Cataldi, Louie Kachivas, Gwen Wetzler *'Track Reader': Laure A. Wetzler *'Lip Sync': Erik Jan Peterson *'Direction Assistant': Robert Nadsady *'Casting/Dialogue Director': Jamie Simone *'Talent Coordinator': Gustavo A. Pablik *'Featured Voices': Micky Dolenz, Adam West, Mary Kay Bergman, Jim Cummings, Michael Donovan, Jess Harnell, Charity James, Maurice LaMarche, Tress MacNeille, Jim Ward, Billy West *'Guest Voices': Dee Baker, Jeff Bennett, Rodger Bumpass, Tifanie Christun, Cameron Clarke, Jen Darling, Grey DeLisle, Soleil Moon Frye, Brian George, Barbara Goodson, Estelle Harris, Nick Jameson, John Kassir, Tom Kenny, David McDermott, Tony Pope, Dwight Schultz, Susan Silo, Kath Soucie *'Executive in Charge of Post Production': Clive H. Mizumoto *'Director of Sound Operations': Xavier Garcia *'Re-Recording Mixers': Mark Ettel, T.A. Moore Jr. *'Dialogue Recordist': Kevin Newson *'Supervising Dialogue Director': Michael Garcia *'Dialogue Editors': David Barr, John Garcia, Brian Lang *'Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Effects Editor': Keith Dickens *'Sound Effects Editors': Brian Densmore, Keith Dickens *'Foley Artists': Susan B. Lewis, Kalea L. Morton *'Audio Assistants': B.C. Celello, Don Sexton, Bryan Stewart *'Music by': Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi *'Music Produced by': Glenn Scott Lacey, Jeremy Sweet, Dori Amarilio *'Executive in Charge of Music': Ron Kenan *'Music Supervisor': Andrew R. Muson *'Music Editors': Liz Magro, Ryan Yerdon *'Sound Engineers': John Sperger, Jimmy Di Julio, Tim Gosselin, Al Lay *'Music Assistants': Juliana Bolden, Stephan Grove *'Director of Production': Beth Gun *'Production Manager': Kimberly S. Moreau *'Production Coordinator': Tina D. Wantig *'Director of Post Production': Dan Laborico *'Post Production Supervisor': Jerry Buettner *'Post Production Coordinator': Rodney Hoewt *'Offline Editor': Terry Marlin *'Online Services Provided by': Modern Videofilm *'Overseas Supervisor': Cam Drysdale *'Animation Studio': Dai Won Animation Co. Ltd *'Executive in Charge of Production': Dana C. Booton *'© Saban Entertainment Inc. and Saban International N.V. All Rights Reserved' References #'Jump up ^' Lockhart, Kim (September 1998). "TV's Top 10 New Toons". Disney Adventures 8 (11): 39. Fanbase Spy Dogs Fanon - This Page is for those Who want to make Episode Ideas for the Cartoon. External links *The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs at Internet Movie Database Category:Browse Category:Main page